Surrender
by holytriangulareyebrowsbatman
Summary: This was a one-shot I wrote for klaineaufridays on tumblr, it's Villain!Klaine. Kurt has a girl hostage, and he specifically asks the agency Blaine works for to send him, so that he can show Blaine just who he really is now.


**Surrender**

Blaine slams his foot on the brakes just as the car is about to hit the lamppost in front of him. He scrambles out, looking around him, frantically trying to figure out where to go next. He looks for another person, for a sign, for anything.

Empty buildings and warehouses surround him. No people. No animals. No trees. Not a living thing in sight.

_Where does he find these places?_

At this point he's desperate. What if he's too late? What if he's not, but no offer is enough? What if he screws up his second – and last – chance?

But then he sees the sign, and he doesn't care what his next move is, just knows he has to make one. A small blackbird, carved into the door of the building across from him, catches his eye. An ordinary observer would just mistake it for another piece of the surroundings. But Blaine knows better. Blaine knows him.

Without a second thought, he barges through the door, barreling his way across the empty hall, heading straight for the stairs. He has a strong feeling they're on the top floor. _Because it's dramatic_, a small voice whispers in the back of his mind.

He charges up one floor, two, three, four, and so on, until he's on the last one. Leaning against the railing, he stops to catch his breath, panting heavily.

"See? I told you he'd be here. He wouldn't just leave you to _die_. That would go against the rules of the good guy handbook".

Blaine freezes. He stands up straight, heading towards the room where the voice came from. He takes a deep breath, then barges in, pulling his gun out and pointing it at the man right in front of him.

"Now, Blaine, where are your manners?" Kurt smiles sweetly.

"I left them where you left your morality," Blaine spits back.

"Rude!" Kurt says, clucking his tongue. "That attitude won't convince me to set her free," he jerks his head back, towards the girl on the small ledge outside the window, sobbing quietly. She's tilting backwards; the only thing keeping her from tumbling down is a rope bound around her hands, the other end in Kurt's own.

"Let her go," Blaine says simply, looking him right in the eye.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're not like this," replies Blaine, dropping the gun to his sides. _What are you doing? _Hisses the voice in his head. But he can't do this. He thought he could, but he can't.

For a moment, Blaine thinks he sees surprise and confusion in Kurt's eyes, but it's gone just as soon as it came.

"How would you know that?" Kurt glares at him.

"Because I know you".

Kurt gives a small, bitter huff of laughter, "It's been a while since you knew me," he shoots back.

"But I used to," Blaine says softly, sadly. "How did this happen to us, Kurt?"

"You know very well how this happened. I made you an offer. I asked you to run away with me, leave that excuse for a town and _live_. And what did you do? You betrayed me. You turned me over".

"I didn't want to! I had no choice. I couldn't do what you wanted to do; I couldn't live the way you wanted. I tried talking some sense into you, but you just let those people take advantage of you! You let them make you like – like _this_".

"No, Blaine!" Kurt shouts back, furious. "They were offering me a better lifestyle, and I accepted. You couldn't handle, you were too _good _–"

"Kurt, please don't do this," pleads Blaine.

"Do you know why I called you here? Because I told you I would get even. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. So I'm going to kill an innocent girl right in front of you, and you'll know just how much I've changed, how done with you I am". The girl whimpers, tears dripping down her cheeks steadily, and Kurt just smiles a cruel smile.

"What if I made it up to you?"

Kurt scoffs. "What could you _possibly _–_"_

"I'll come with you".

"Wh-what?"

"I'll go with you, wherever you want. We can run, leave the past in the past. We can be together again".

This time the shock is evident on Kurt's face. "But you're one of _them_. You… your job, it's to take in people like me. How can you –"

"I don't care anymore. I mean, I do, but you're much more important to me. I'll go with you, just… just as long as you give this up and go back to the way you used to be. We can be happy, I know it. I know, even if you don't, that deep down, the old you, the _good_ you, is buried in the somewhere. Find him. For me. For yourself. I… I still love you… Kurt".

Kurt blinks back his tears. He can't back down. But a part of him is so happy Blaine still feels the same. He thought Blaine would never be able to love him again, that he was disgusted by him, but he was wrong.

That pause before his name; it was so familiar, so _Blaine_. Maybe he could give up this life, start anew. But then he remembers. He remembers real reasons for bringing Blaine here. To make him see that he's not the old Kurt, so he'd give up on him, and leave him to it. Because he somehow knew Blaine would always have hope for him. And he was right.

But Kurt knows the trouble he's is. If he runs, they'll come for him. And coming for him means coming for Blaine. He can never go back to the way things were. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. He's in too deep, and he wants to leave Blaine out of it.

"I never stopped loving you either, Blaine," he responds, before he can stop himself, only to see his next words crush the hope that appeared in Blaine's eyes. "But I'm sorry. Just can't trust that you won't turn your back on me again".

"No – Kurt, _no_. I made a mistake; I mean it, I just… I can't live without you anymore. We'll pretend none of this ever happened. Just let the girl go".

"Fine," Kurt says stiffly. And he lets the girl go. Along with the rope securing her life.

"NO!" Blaine roars, rushing forward, trying to grab the rope, but it's too late. A bloodcurdling scream pierces the air as he watches her plummet to her death, her arms outstretched, reaching out for help that isn't there.

Blaine feels sick. He couldn't save her. His naivety got the best of him, and got an innocent girl killed. He whirls around, intending to go after Kurt, but he's gone. He rushes up to the roof just to see him getting into a helicopter and flying away.

He let him get away. Again.


End file.
